


Une histoire sur trois SOLDATs

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Amitié, Gen, Sephiroth est mal à l'aise au milieu d'une foule et a des compétences sociales limitées, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: "Laissez-moi vous raconter une anecdote amusante à propos de Sephiroth !"Cloud se serait bien passé de l'entendre, Barret se serait bien passé de l'entendre, Tifa se serait bien passée de… mais forcément, tout comme il leur est impossible de se débarrasser de ce pot de colle, difficile de l'obliger à se taire.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais commencé cette fic un peu après la sortie du Remake, car frustré que la présence de Genesis n'ait pas été confirmée (ou infirmée) dans les suites de celui-ci. Bref ! On l'aura compris, s'ils nous laissent Genesis de côté, je vais être, très, très la rage et le désespoir. x,)
> 
> Il s'agit donc d'une fic en trois parties, se passant après la fin du Remake pour les parties avec Cloud et son équipe. Les autres, celles du passé, sont situées bien avant Crisis Core. C'est assez léger, je pense... plus ou moins... et il est possible qu'on y trouve quelques libertés vis-à-vis du canon.

**(Présent)**

— Laissez-moi vous raconter une anecdote amusante à propos de Sephiroth.

Marchant en tête, Cloud crispe les épaules. Près de lui, il peut entendre Barret grogner une menace quelconque, tandis que Tifa gémit :

— Il nous suit encore.

Le trio s'obstine toutefois à faire comme si l'enquiquineur n'existait pas et continue sa route en direction de la prochaine ville. Aerith, qui marche derrière eux en compagnie de Nanaki, a un demi-sourire amusé aux lèvres. Seul le félin se donne la peine de tourner le museau vers Genesis qui, en vérité, ne semble pas avoir besoin qu'on lui porte attention pour se sentir encouragé à poursuivre.

— Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, nous nous sommes connus il y a longtemps lui et moi. Nous avons fait la guerre ensemble et je crois donc pouvoir affirmer que…

Cloud se pince l'arrête du nez, à deux doigts de perdre patience. Ils ont rencontré l'homme au cours de leur passage à Kalm. Celui-ci les avait abordés en prétendant reconnaître sa Buster Sword, affirmant qu'il s'agissait de celle de son ami d'enfance, mort aujourd'hui, et qu'il s'étonnait donc qu'elle soit tombée entre ses mains. Cloud avait commencé par nié, mais ses maux de crâne l'avaient repris brutalement au cours de la conversation, si violents qu'il en avait finalement perdu connaissance. À son réveil, il se trouvait allongé dans l'une des chambres qu'ils louaient à l'auberge de la ville et avait appris que non seulement l'enquiquineur leur tournait toujours autour, mais que celui-ci s'était également mis en tête de les accompagner - prétendant être lui aussi à la recherche de Sephiroth.

— Hé, Cloud, lui lance Barret à mi-voix. Comment tu dis qu'il s'appelle, cet emmerdeur ?

Et au jeune homme de répondre, sur le ton de celui qui préférerait ne pas connaître l'identité du gêneur :

— Genesis Rhapsodos. C'était un Première classe, lui aussi.

— Un pote à toi ?

— Non.

— Donc, pas d'objection à ce que je m'en occupe ?

— Je te répète qu'il était Première classe. Tu auras du mal à avoir le dessus sur lui.

En réponse, son ami émet un reniflement, l'air de dire que ce n'est certainement pas lui qui perdrait contre un clown de ce gabarit.

— C'est d'ailleurs une histoire plutôt humiliante pour lui, poursuit Genesis. Et je crois qu'il détesterait que je raconte comment il a pu être empoté par le passé.

— On s'en moque, réplique Cloud. Garde-la pour toi !

— Allons, je suis sûr qu'il y en a au moins quelques-uns parmi vous qui veulent l'entendre !

L'expression de Cloud se ferme et Tifa pince les lèvres. Barret, lui, renifle à nouveau. Aerith étouffe un petit rire derrière sa main, tandis que Nanaki avoue :

— Je crois que ça m'intéresse…

Ce qui lui vaut aussitôt un regard dangereux de la part de Cloud et Barret. Se hérissant un peu, le félin se défend :

— J'aime bien écouter des histoires !

Aveu qui semble réjouir Genesis, dont le sourire s'élargit considérablement. Croisant les mains derrière sa nuque, Aerith le seconde :

— De toute façon, on n'a rien d'autre à faire d'ici à ce qu'on arrive, alors… autant l'écouter, ça fera passer le temps.

Les trois autres poussent un soupir, voudraient lui rappeler que la dernière chose à faire, quand on a affaire à un pot de glu de ce pedigree, c'est de l'encourager. Ils comprennent que c'est néanmoins déjà trop tard et que l'autre, de toute façon, est décidé à leur raconter son histoire – ce qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Avec un mouvement de bras théâtral, Genesis commence donc :

— Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous raconter comment s'est passée sa première sortie dans une boîte de nuit à Midgar…

**(Passé)**

— Messieurs, nous y voilà !

Les poings plantés sur ses hanches, Genesis fait face à la porte derrière laquelle se déroule la soirée. Dans la rue animée aux nombreux établissements nocturnes, Angeal et Sephiroth ne semblent – pour l'un –, pas forcément heureux d'être là, – pour l'autre –, plus que nerveux.

Un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, Genesis se tourne vers eux.

— Attendez-vous à faire un malheur ce soir ! L'uniforme, c'est un piège à filles parfait, tenez-le-vous pour dit !

Là-dessus, il tire sur les bretelles de son uniforme de Deuxième classe et redresse le menton, l'air très sûr de lui. Angeal, lui, se masse les paupières et soupire :

— Je continue de penser que c'était une erreur que de venir habillés comme ça.

Et à Sephiroth d'approuver, pas forcément très à l'aise au milieu des badauds et pas certain d'apprécier de s'être laissé embarqué dans cette nouvelle expérience. La musique est déjà forte depuis la rue, aussi n'ose-t-il imaginer ce que ça donnera une fois entré là-dedans. Pour ne rien arranger, son uniforme de Première classe risque d'en faire la cible de bien des regards, comme si ses cheveux – qu'il a attaché en queue – n'étaient déjà pas suffisamment une source de curiosité pour tous ceux qui le croisent.

Genesis roule des yeux.

— Oh, Angeal, tu ne changeras décidément jamais.

— Et c'est censé signifier ?

— Qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne savent pas profiter des atouts que la vie veut bien leur offrir.

— Tu veux te servir de ton uniforme pour séduire des filles ! lui rappelle son ami. C'est presque le déshonorer, si tu veux mon avis.

— Parce que pour toi, séduire les filles, c'est un déshonneur ? Quelle mentalité !

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

— Ttt ! Ttt ! Ttt ! Ne commence pas à jouer sur les mots, veux-tu ? Tu t'es montré insultant envers ces dames et moi, Genesis Rhapsodos, je ne peux pas…

**(Présent)**

— Donc, le coupe Cloud. Tu étais déjà comme ça étant jeune.

Un doigt levé, Genesis fait silence l'espace de quelques secondes, avant qu'un sourire ne revienne étirer ses lèvres.

— Bien entendu. J'ai toujours été un fervent défenseur de la gent féminine.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Et à Genesis de renifler.

— Je vais commencer à croire que ce qu'il reste d'Angeal dans cette épée a déteint sur toi, tu sais ? Tu es aussi rabat-joie que lui !

En réponse, Cloud hausse les épaules. Genesis, lui, fait un sourire à Aerith, qui s'est tournée vers lui, et reprend :

— Enfin bref, nous nous apprêtions à pousser cette porte et…

**(Passé)**

— Vous savez, commence Sephiroth. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de rentrer là-dedans.

Et à Genesis de lui sauter quasiment dessus.

— Ah non, tu ne vas pas me faire ça ! Je te préviens que je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour…

— Gen' ! le coupe Angeal. S'il ne le sent pas, il le sent pas.

— Mais…

— On avait dit qu'on n'insisterait pas si Sephiroth se sentait mal à l'aise. Alors s'il veut rentrer, on rentre !

Genesis ouvre et referme la bouche, mais comprend bien, à l'expression de son ami d'enfance, qu'il ne parviendra pas à le faire céder. À la place, il se tourne donc vers Sephiroth et le gratifie du regard le plus suppliant de son répertoire – larmes au bord des yeux incluses.

Sephiroth se crispe légèrement, détourne le regard, avant de revenir à Genesis et, se sentant un peu coupable de les avoir fait venir jusqu'ici pour rien, répond :

— Peut-être… que je veux bien qu'on reste un peu… au final.

Et à Genesis de retrouver aussitôt un sourire resplendissant et de venir lui passer un bras autour des épaules.

— Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, lui dit-il.

— Gen !

— Tu l'as entendu, Angeal. Il veut bien rester !

— Tu lui as fait ton regard ! gronde Angeal en tendant un doigt accusateur. Ne nie pas, je le sais !

Et à Genesis de lui répondre, très fier de lui :

— Tu ne peux rien prouver !

Angeal va pour se fâcher pour de bon contre lui, mais décide qu'ils attirent déjà suffisamment l'attention comme ça. À la place, il émet un soupir lourd, très lourd, avant de revenir à Sephiroth… qui n'a, mais alors vraiment pas l'air à l'aise ! Il lui fait presque de la peine, en vérité. Car à cet instant, le héros de guerre qui inspire la jeunesse s'est vu remplacé par un jeune homme gauche et timide tout juste majeur.

— Écoute, commence-t-il à l'intention de Sephiroth. Tu n'as vraiment pas à te forcer pour lui, tu sais ?

— Je sais…

— Mais il veut quand même essayer, 'Geal ! Et c'est pour ça qu'on est là, non ? Pour lui apprendre à sortir un peu de sa zone de confort.

— Si c'est pour que ça le traumatise, je n'en vois vraiment pas l'utilité.

Et à Genesis de s'écarter de Sephiroth pour lever les mains au ciel, l'air franchement dépité.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtise ? Le traumatiser ? Il a fait la guerre tout comme nous, non ? (Là-dessus, il abat une main sur l'épaule de Sephiroth, qui se crispe un peu plus, et ajoute :) Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de le couver comme s'il n'était encore qu'un enfant !

Angeal préfère l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur leur ami.

— C'est toi qui décides, Seph'.

Et à celui-ci de lever un regard hésitant dans sa direction et de pincer les lèvres. Mais malgré sa nervosité, il finit par capituler :

— C'est bon… allons-y !

Et à Genesis de pousser un cri de victoire qui attire sur eux l'attention des passants. Pour sa peine, Angeal lui adresse un regard sévère, avant de revenir à Sephiroth et de dire :

— Ok, Seph'. Mais si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu me le dis, d'accord ?

Son ami approuvant d'un hochement de tête, il se tourne vers la porte derrière laquelle l'Enfer se tient et, après un soupir résigné, en abaisse la poignée…

**(Présent)**

— Il n'avait pas l'air sociable.

Genesis baisse les yeux sur Nanaki qui, à présent, marche à sa hauteur. Sa queue ondulant derrière lui, le félin a l'air plutôt intéressé par son histoire, ce qui le flatte. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu un public aussi attentif, même si celui-ci se résume à une âme qui n'est même pas humaine.

_Enfin, presque…_

Car Aerith, il le sait, l'écoute également, même si elle fait mine de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'il se dit dans son dos. Les trois autres… bah ! Ce n'est pas très important, en vérité.

— Il ne l'était pas du tout, confirme-t-il. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, vu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, mais à l'époque, c'était… un gentil garçon, j'imagine ? Aucune compétence sociale et complètement inexpérimenté sur un grand nombre de sujets. Enfin, ce n'est pas très surprenant quand on sait la vie qu'il a eue…

Confiné une partie de son existence au Département scientifique et un horizon se résumait à la Shinra, ainsi qu'à la guerre. Et même quand il avait gagné davantage de liberté, après ses exploits au Wutai, il ne croit pas qu'il s'éloignait beaucoup de l'étage du SOLDAT. Il se rendait aux archives, pour satisfaire sa soif de lecture, mais en dehors de ça… lui arrivait-il seulement d'aller se balader dans Midgar ? Au vu de sa nervosité au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus, il a un gros doute.

— En fait, à part combattre, il n'était pas bon à grand-chose.

Et en ce qui concerne ce point précis, on peut dire qu'il y excellait. Oui, il en était même effrayant, d'un sens.

— D'ailleurs, il était encore pire quand moi et Angeal l'avons rencontré. Ah ça, je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas été facile de devenir ami avec lui !

Mais il en fallait plus pour le décourager, lui, Genesis. Angeal pourrait en témoigner, il a toujours été doué pour avoir les gens à l'usure. Il paraît que c'est un trait de caractère agaçant chez lui – en tout cas est-ce ce que son ami d'enfance prétendait–, mais celui-ci lui a si souvent rendu service qu'il ne peut pas le considérer comme une mauvaise chose. Encore moins un défaut !

— Pour en revenir à notre histoire, une fois à l'intérieur, nous…

**(Passé)**

Sephiroth est assis sur une banquette, seul et l'air franchement mal à l'aise. Sur la table ronde près de lui, des verres vides, sinon à moitié vides, que personne ne s'est encore donné la peine de venir débarrasser. La luminosité est faible, des néons sont fixés au plafond et la musique est beaucoup trop forte.

Trop de monde, trop de bruit, beaucoup trop chaud et trop d'odeurs également. Autant dire que c'est un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas encore enfui en courant ou n'ait pas été se recroqueviller dans un coin pour laisser libre cours à la crise d'angoisse qui monte en lui.

Et pour ne rien arranger, il ignore où ont filé ses amis. Peu après qu'ils soient entrés là-dedans, il s'est senti mal et les a rapidement perdus de vue. Il n'a même pas eu le courage de les chercher, ne se sentant pas de se frayer un chemin au milieu de tous ces gens qui, ici, dansent, là, boivent plus que de raison, ici encore sont assemblés autour d'une table haute pour discuter et rire à gorge déployée. L'impression de n'être absolument pas à sa place, que rien, ici, n'est adapté à quelqu'un comme lui. Il se prend d'ailleurs la tête entre les mains, certain qu'il ne va pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps comme ça, quand il entend une voix lui lancer :

— Enfin ! On t'a cherché partout !

Le soulagement s'allume dans son regard quand il voit arriver dans sa direction Angeal et Genesis. Le premier a un air soucieux et se laisse lourdement tomber à ses côtés sur la banquette pour l'observer. Genesis, lui, a un verre à la main, dont il a déjà descendu la moitié du contenu.

— Ça va ? s'enquiert Angeal.

En réponse, Sephiroth hausse les épaules. Le pli soucieux qui barrait déjà le front de son ami s'aggrave et celui-ci ajoute :

— Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

— Tu ne vas pas recommencer, s'insurge Genesis près de lui.

— Ce n'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question, Gen' !

Sephiroth laisse son regard aller de l'un à l'autre de ses amis qui, comme à leur habitude, ont entamé une dispute. Il se demande comment ils font pour être aussi à l'aise dans un environnement comme celui-ci… se demande comment tous ces gens font pour supporter ça.

— On a promis de lui apprendre à s'amuser ! s'agace Genesis, qui ne cesse de faire des mouvements brusques de la main sans se soucier du verre qu'il tient.

— Il y a bien d'autres moyens de s'amuser, réplique Angeal. Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'être comme toi.

— Et c'est censé signifier ?

— Rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit.

Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empare à nouveau de Sephiroth, comme il les voit à deux doigts de se fâcher pour de bons. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'ils ont une permission où ils peuvent se retrouver tous les trois, aussi n'a-t-il aucune envie qu'ils se brouillent par sa faute. Mais cet environnement, vraiment, c'est au-dessus de ses forces. Comment est-il censé s'amuser dans de telles conditions ?

Ses doigts se crispant à l'emplacement de son estomac, il baisse les yeux sur les verres abandonnés. Est-ce que ça pourrait l'aider ? Il n'a pas l'habitude de consommer de l'alcool, mais il a entendu dire que c'était un bon inhibiteur. Oui, peut-être qu'il devrait essayer… au moins pour qu'ils puissent passer une bonne soirée.

— Je crois… commence-t-il. Que j'ai besoin d'un verre.

Propos qui ont au moins pour mérite de mettre un terme à la dispute de ses deux amis. Angeal tourne des yeux ronds dans sa direction, tandis que Genesis se pare d'un large sourire et s'exclame :

— Voilà ! J'aime cette attitude !

Et à Angeal de questionner, l'expression oscillant entre l'inquiétude et la réprobation :

— Tu ne risques pas d'être malade ?

Sephiroth hausse les épaules.

— Ça devrait aller… et puis ça m'aidera à me détendre.

— C'est une mauvaise habitude de compter sur l'alcool pour…, commence Angeal, avant que Genesis le coupe :

— Exactement, Seph' ! Et puis vous savez ce qu'on dit, sans alcool, la fête est moins folle !

Puis ignorant le regard sévère de son ami d'enfance, il porte son propre verre à ses lèvres, avant d'ajouter :

— Et je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut pour commencer… !


	2. Chapter 2

**(Passé)**

Penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, Sephiroth vomit le contenu de son estomac. À l'extérieur de la cabine, il peut entendre Angeal s'énerver contre Genesis :

— Je t'avais dit de ne pas le faire boire autant ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool, imbécile !

**(Présent)**

— Il ne tenait pas l'alcool ? s'étonne Aerith.

Leur groupe s'est arrêté pour se reposer les jambes près d'un petit ruisseau, où Nanaki se désaltère.

Genesis a pris place sur une grosse pierre qu'il a vaguement essuyée de sa main gantée avant de s'y installer. Tifa s'étire un peu plus loin, tandis que Barret s'est installé à même le sol et pousse un bâillement. Reste Cloud qui, dans son coin, leur tourne le dos et n'a pas franchement l'air de meilleure humeur.

— Une vraie catastrophe ! lui répond Genesis. Et j'aimerais dire qu'il s'est amélioré avec le temps, mais… en vérité, pas tant que ça. Deux verres et on n'en parlait plus, du grand général Sephiroth. À force, c'était même devenu une plaisanterie entre nous et…

— Est-ce que tu comptes continuer encore longtemps ?

Tous les regards se tournent vers Cloud, qui semble être arrivé au bout de sa patience. Se tournant vers Genesis, il ajoute :

— Tu sais ce qu'il a fait à Nibelheim ?

— Je sais, répond Genesis, sans se démonter.

— Et tu n'as pas l'impression que c'est déplacé de nous parler de lui alors que moi et Tifa en sommes originaires ?

Tifa s'est crispée. Elle est plutôt d'accord avec Cloud, toute cette histoire la mettant plutôt mal à l'aise. Elle se doute que l'ancien SOLDAT n'a pas toujours été le monstre qu'il est devenu, qu'avant de ravager leur village, il y a eu des gens pour l'apprécier, pour partager sa vie et pour le connaître sous un autre jour, mais… ces anecdotes d'une existence passée, elle n'a pas spécialement envie de les connaître.

Genesis ferme les yeux. Quand il les rouvre, c'est pour reconnaître :

— En effet, c'est sans doute déplacé de ma part de vous raconter tout ça. (Puis, soutenant le regard de Cloud, il avoue :) En dépit de ce qu'il a fait, je le considère toujours comme un ami. Ce n'est sans doute plus le cas de son côté, mais… enfin ! Je comprends. Oui, c'est sans doute mieux que je me taise.

Là-dessus il se lève et s'éloigne de quelques pas.

Cloud laisse entendre un soupir. Bon, voilà au moins une bonne chose de faite !

Tournant le regard vers Nanaki et Aerith, il surprend leurs expressions qui se partagent entre la déception et la culpabilité. Décide de les ignorer et va pour annoncer le signal du départ, quand il peut entendre Barret grommeler :

— Dommage… ça commençait à devenir intéressant.

Ce qui fait aussitôt dresser l'oreille à Genesis et froncer les sourcils à Cloud.

— Sérieusement ? lui lance ce dernier.

— Hé, j'ai pas dit que c'était la meilleure histoire du monde, hein ? Mais quand même, on a tous pas mal entendu parler de ce mec. On l'a même rencontré y a pas longtemps et si tu veux mon avis, il se la joue trop. Alors ça fait plutôt du bien de l'imaginer aussi empoté !

— Et le meilleur reste à venir ~ , leur glisse Genesis – qui fait mine de s'abîmer dans la contemplation d'une fleur dont il taquine les pétales.

Un silence fait suite à sa déclaration. Un silence où la majorité n'ose pas exprimer tout haut son envie d'en savoir davantage – ce, par respect pour leurs deux autres compagnons –, mais dont on devine tout de même les sentiments par les légers tortillements et brefs coups d'œil qu'ils peuvent lancer à Genesis. Cloud cherche à résister à la pression, tourne même le regard en direction de Tifa avec l'espoir que celle-ci le soutiendra dans sa décision, mais… il comprend immédiatement qu'elle n'a pas le cœur d'aller contre leurs amis.

— C'est bon, finit-il par capituler. Il peut raconter son histoire. (Puis, se tournant vers Genesis, il ajoute d'un ton où perce la menace :) Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à commencer à chanter ses louanges !

Et ignorant le sourire qui vient étirer les lèvres du Banoran, il se remet en marche…

**(Passé)**

— C'est bon, 'geal ! réplique Genesis en s'éloignant de son ami qui semble à deux doigts de l'étrangler. Une petite cuite une fois de temps en temps, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.

— Parce que tu as l'impression qu'il est en forme, actuellement ?

Genesis pousse un soupir.

— Ce que je veux dire…

Il n'a toutefois pas le temps de s'expliquer que lui et Angeal peuvent entendre Sephiroth tousser douloureusement. Un pli soucieux au milieu du front, Angeal va frapper à la porte des toilettes.

— Tout va bien ? Tu veux que j'entre ?

— Il est juste en train de vomir, 'geal. Tu sais bien que c'est jamais agréable.

— Toi, tais-toi !

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, Angeal lève de nouveau le poing pour frapper, mais au même instant, la chasse d'eau est tirée. La seconde d'après, un Sephiroth au teint plus blafard que d'ordinaire, et donnant l'impression d'être sur le point de décéder, fait son apparition. Une main portée à son ventre, il chancelle jusqu'aux éviers, où il entreprend de se rincer la bouche.

Après un dernier regard noir pour Genesis, Angeal s'approche de leur ami.

— Tu veux rentrer ?

— Et voilà que tu recommences, soupire Genesis en levant les mains au ciel.

— Toi, je t'ai dit de te taire ! lui réplique Angeal, avant de revenir à Sephiroth. N'écoute pas cet idiot, d'accord ? Tu en as déjà suffisamment bavé comme ça et tu n'as franchement pas besoin d'en faire plus.

— Pas besoin ? Alors qu'on n'a même pas encore attaqué la partie VRAIMENT amusante ?

— Gen' !

— C'est quoi… la partie vraiment amusante ?

Tout en essuyant son menton dégoulinant d'eau d'une main, Sephiroth adresse un regard incertain à ses deux amis. Il est encore très loin d'avoir dessoûlé, aussi Angeal devine-t-il que, dans ces conditions, il aura du mal à le dissuader de suivre Genesis dans ses bêtises. Celui-ci, du reste, est venu s'adosser à l'un des robinets et, un large sourire aux lèvres, lance en direction de Sephiroth une boîte de bonbons à la menthe que celui-ci ne rattrape que de justesse – signe évident qu'il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.

— Ça veut dire, mon cher ami, qu'il nous reste toute la partie où notre uniforme va nous servir à faire tourner quelques têtes.

— Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de lui demander de draguer dans son état ? réplique Angeal en se tournant vers lui, les bras croisés et l'expression réprobatrice.

— Et pourquoi pas ? lui répond Genesis en écartant les mains. Puisqu'il n'en a pas l'habitude, c'est toujours mieux qu'il ait un peu bu avant de se lancer. Oui, ça devrait lui donner le courage qui lui manque en temps normal.

Disant cela, il s'est penché en direction du miroir qui lui fait face pour se recoiffer – peut entendre Angeal grommeler quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas, mais qui ne devait pas être très aimable. Sephiroth, quant à lui, conserve le silence. Agrippé au rebord de l'évier, plusieurs bonbons en bouche qui viennent cogner les uns contre les autres, il a le regard dans le vague.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il opine lentement du chef et dit :

— Je vais essayer…

Angeal ferme les yeux et retient un gémissement, tandis que Genesis se redresse, un sourire de triomphe aux lèvres.

— Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

— Il est ivre, Gen'. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il sache ce qu'il raconte.

— Raison de plus pour en profiter !

— Oooh toi… ! (Puis il se tourne vers Sephiroth, qui tangue sur place et lui semble à deux doigts de s'écrouler.) Au moins, arrête de boire, d'accord ?

En réponse, Sephiroth se contente de le fixer d'un regard trouble, où il ne trouve plus trace de l'intelligence qui l'habite en général. Puis il opine du chef, mais vu son état, Angeal n'est pas certain qu'il ait bien compris sa demande…

* * *

De retour en salle, Genesis abat sa main sur l'épaule de Sephiroth.

— Allez, dis-moi tout ! Il y en a une qui te plaît ?

Près de lui, Sephiroth est crispé malgré son ivresse. Il fait lentement le tour de la pièce du regard, un nouveau verre à la main – qui a fait gémir Angeal –, sur lequel ses doigts tapotent nerveusement.

— Heu…, commence-t-il, avant de désigner une brune sirotant un verre seule, à une table haute. Je pense… que celle-là est plutôt jolie.

Genesis suit son regard, avant de plisser les yeux, l'air soudain évaluateur. C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt mignonne. Pas exactement son genre, mais il en faut pour tous les goûts.

— Et dire qu'Angeal va rater ça, dit-t-il en secouant doucement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Avoir la chance d'assister à la première fois où le grand Sephiroth a abordé une femme... j'en serais presque ému !

— Heu…

— Allez, allez, en piste, ajoute Genesis en poussant son ami dans le dos. Profites-en, elle a l'air aussi ivre que toi.

— Mais…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, dans son état, il t'en faudra beaucoup pour te ridiculiser devant elle !

Là-dessus, il lui donne une poussée plus forte, qui fait trébucher Sephiroth en avant.

L'espace d'un instant, Genesis craint de le voir s'écrouler de tout son long – ce qui, pour le coup, ne lui donnerait effectivement pas l'air très malin, même auprès de la jeune femme en question –, mais son ami parvient heureusement à retrouver son équilibre et continue sa route en marchant de biais. Le contenu de son verre, lui, s'est en grande partie renversé sur ses chaussures et sa main, mais il ne semble pas s'en être rendu compte.

Et tandis que Genesis le couve du regard du parent ému que son fils devienne enfin un homme, Sephiroth atteint tant bien que mal la table à laquelle la jeune femme est installée; doit s'y rattraper pour ne pas s'écrouler et… reste-là, bêtement. La brune, qui tangue au moins autant que lui, a levé de grands yeux lourdement fardés dans sa direction.

— Bonsooooir, commence-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop enjouée, de celles des gens qui ont l'alcool joyeux.

— Bonsoir, répond platement Sephiroth.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, se contentant de recommencer à tripoter son verre à présent gluant d'alcool. Son interlocutrice bat des paupières, ne semble pas bien savoir comment réagir face à cet homme qui se contente de la fixer d'un air… pas forcément très rassurant. Elle tente bien un sourire, mais celui-ci ne rencontre pas de réponse et c'est à son tour de se mettre à tripoter son verre.

Depuis son poste d'observation, Genesis pousse un juron en se donnant une claque contre le front. Puis il marche en direction de ces deux imbéciles et vient passer un bras autour des épaules de Sephiroth.

Un sourire déjà aux lèvres, il dit :

— Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Vous excuserez mon ami, il est du genre timide. (Avant de décocher un regard de déception parentale à l'ami en question, puis de poursuivre :) Ce qu'il n'ose pas vous dire, c'est qu'il vous trouve tout à fait séduisante, mais vous comprenez… il lui a déjà fallu bien du courage pour venir jusqu'à vous, alors… (Puis après avoir secoué la tête à l'intention de Sephiroth, son sourire se fait plus large, presque malicieux, et il désigne celui-ci d'une main.) Est-ce que vous savez de qui il s'agit ?

En réponse, la jeune femme plisse les yeux et incline la tête sur le côté. Observe Sephiroth en continuant de tanguer, avant de s'enquérir :

— Heeeeu… je sais pas. C'est quelqu'un de connu, dites ?

— Et comment ! Est-ce que le nom de Sephiroth vous dit quelque chose ?

Et pas qu'un peu, vu comment ses yeux s'agrandissent à cet instant, presque à lui sortir de la tête. Puis elle émet un petit rire, s'avachit presque sur la table ronde et a un geste de la main.

— Alleeez, faut pas me faire marcher comme ça !

— Pourtant, insiste Genesis en attrapant une mèche de cheveux d'un Sephiroth toujours aussi peu communicatif. Cette couleur de cheveux est tout à fait naturelle, comme celle du grand Sephiroth. Et puis cet uniforme… (Disant cela, il tape sur l'épaule de son ami et ajoute :) Authentique ! Enfin, si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pouvez toujours vous rapprocher et constater la chose par vous-même.

Et à Sephiroth de lui décocher un regard nerveux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander s'il vient sérieusement d'inviter une étrangère à se rapprocher de lui et, peut-être même – horreur ultime –, à le toucher, la jeune femme s'avance déjà. Agrippée d'une main à la table, elle lève le nez en direction de Sephiroth, plisse les yeux, avant d'émettre un « Mhhhh… » incertain.

— J'sais pas bien… je veux dire, le général, il a des yeux bizarres. Vous savez, ça fait comme des yeux de chat… ou bien de reptile, mais lui, j'ai pas l'impression que c'est l'cas.

En réponse, Genesis émet un soupir, avant d'appuyer sur l'arrière du crâne de Sephiroth, l'obligeant à se pencher en direction de la jeune femme. Sous le coup de la panique, les yeux de son ami s'ouvrent en grand, de fait qu'il aurait été difficile à cette dernière, malgré son état d'ébriété évident, de rater les particularités de ceux-ci. Une petite exclamation lui échappe et elle frappe dans ses mains.

— C'est pas vrai ! Attendez, c'est vraiment lui ?!

Libérant son ami, qui s'empresse de se redresser, Genesis répond :

— Et non seulement c'est le vrai, mais en plus, je crois bien que vous lui plaisez. (Puis, après un clin d'œil complice à l'intention de Sephiroth, il ajoute :) Profitez bien !

Avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, ignorant le regard suppliant de Sephiroth, qui semble lui demander de ne pas l'abandonner là.

Son verre serré entre ses deux mains, auquel il s'agrippe comme s'il s'agissait là d'une bouée de sauvetage qui l'empêcherait de couler, il revient à la jeune femme. Appuyée contre la table, celle-ci lui fait un sourire. Et, comble de l'horreur, voilà qu'elle questionne :

— Et sinon… vous dansez ?


	3. Chapter 3

**(Présent)**

— Il était timide ?

Aerith et Nanaki marchant à ses côtés, Genesis adresse un regard à Barret qui, devant eux, a depuis peu réduit la distance qui les sépare pour écouter lui aussi – l'air de rien. Restent Cloud et Tifa, le premier marchant en tête et se bornant à regarder droit devant lui, n'ouvrant même plus la bouche depuis un moment, tandis que la jeune femme, évoluant à quelques pas derrière lui, leur jette parfois des regards, avant de revenir à Cloud – plus soucieuse à chaque seconde.

Le chemin qu'ils suivent est paisible, tout juste ont-ils rencontré quelques monstres sur leur route dont ils se sont rapidement débarrassés. L'après-midi touche lentement à sa fin et, d'ici une heure, le soleil devrait commencer à se coucher à l'horizon.

— Dans certaines situations, oui et même plus que ça, répond Genesis en levant les yeux au ciel. Franchement, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un type aussi peu doué avec les femmes !

Et c'est pourtant pas faute de lui avoir donné des conseils – que son ami se contentait d'ignorer, ou bien de repousser en lui signifiant que ce genre de choses ne l'intéressaient pas.

Les bras croisés, Barret laisse entendre un « Mhhh… ». Sous le coup de la réflexion, ses lèvres se tordent.

— C'est marrant !, lance-t-il. J'ai toujours cru que les beaux mecs avaient une confiance naturelle pour ce genre de trucs.

— Si seulement c'était aussi simple, soupire Genesis en réponse. Enfin, pour le commun des mortels, du moins. Car en ce qui me concerne, j'ai toujours eu une confiance en moi quasi absolue et l'expérience m'a prouvé que je faisais bien !

Un sourire aux lèvres, il adresse un regard en coin à Aerith – qui ne fait plus tellement attention à lui. Un doigt porté à sa tempe, elle a froncé les sourcils et ce n'est qu'après de longues secondes de silence qu'elle finit par dire :

— Peut-être qu'il préférait les hommes… ?

Les sourcils haussés, Barret se tourne dans sa direction. Genesis, lui, ne semble pas tellement étonné par la supposition.

— Je me suis souvent posé la question, avoue-t-il. Mais pas moyen de lui tirer les vers du nez, alors que pourtant, je me suis donné du mal ! Mais non. Rien. Pas la moindre miette qui aurait pu faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre…

— Ou l'égaliser, glisse Nanaki, avant d'ajouter vivement, comme le regard des trois autres se tourne vers lui. J'ai juste entendu dire que certains aimaient les deux !

— Oh, je me le suis également demandé, l'apaise Genesis avec un mouvement de la main. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à récolter plus d'indices qui iraient dans ce sens, que dans les autres. Monsieur mystère tenait à rester monsieur mystère et je crois que personne, à part lui, n'en a jamais su plus long sur le sujet.

— Il y a aussi une autre solution, fait Aerith en levant un doigt. Peut-être qu'il était perdu lui-même.

— Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, le connaissant… ou plutôt, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ne se soit jamais penché plus que ça sur la question. (Puis, venant jouer avec sa boucle d'oreille, Genesis ajoute :) Mais tout de même, je suis persuadé que les hommes ne le laissaient pas indifférent !

Le plus frustrant étant qu'il n'obtiendra sans doute jamais plus de réponse de la part du concerné.

Se détournant, Barret hausse les épaules.

— Bah, chacun son truc ! C'est pas moi qui irai juger qui que ce soit là-dessus ! (Et de la main, il vient se masser le menton, le front à présent plissé.) Mais du coup, comment ça s'est terminé entre lui et cette nana ?

Un peu plus loin, Cloud laisse entendre un soupir agacé qui n'échappe pas à Tifa. Marchant à présent à sa hauteur, les mains jointes dans son dos, la jeune femme lui fait un sourire hésitant. Genesis, lui, reprend :

— Eh bien, en fait…

**(Passé)**

— Vraiment ? Vous pensez qu'un jour nous pourrons voler jusque-là ?

Appuyé à une table haute en compagnie d'une jeune femme rencontrée un peu plus tôt – alors qu'il cherchait un coin un peu plus tranquille où attendre que la soirée passe… ou que ses amis en aient finalement assez et se décident à rentrer –, Angeal est fasciné par ce qu'il apprend. Son interlocutrice, dont la peau est presque aussi sombre que ses cheveux, vient tapoter sa cigarette au-dessus du cendrier situé entre eux.

— Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis persuadée. Vous vous doutez bien que si nous n'avions pas de données solides pour appuyer la possibilité d'envoyer un vaisseau dans l'espace, la Shinra ne dépenserait pas autant d'argent dans son programme spatial.

— Mais tout de même, ça reste un sacré challenge !

— Je vous l'accorde… et nous n'en sommes de toute façon qu'aux balbutiements, reconnaît la jeune femme. Mais d'ici quelques années, je suis certaine que nous aurons obtenu des résultats plus qu'encourageants qui nous permettront de voir encore plus loin.

Songeur, Angeal porte son verre à ses lèvres. Voyager à travers l'espace… donc ? Il faut être une compagnie aux ambitions aussi démesurées que la Shinra pour se risquer là-dedans. Lui-même, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour… peut-être…

— Tous les gosses se sont demandé à quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler, là-haut, dit-il, les yeux levés en direction du plafond, comme s'il espérait voir le ciel au travers. Et dire que je vivrais peut-être assez vieux pour voir ça…

Il se demande comment l'enfant qu'il a été aurait réagi, si on lui avait appris une nouvelle pareille. Avec Genesis, ils en auraient sans doute parlé longtemps, s'imaginant figurer parmi les quelques élus qui auraient la chance d'aller jeter un œil de plus près aux étoiles. Une telle possibilité n'aurait sans doute pas changé son choix de carrière – après tout, sa famille n'était pas assez riche pour lui permettre d'accéder aux études qui lui auraient donné une chance de pouvoir faire partie de l'aventure –, mais elle l'aurait sans doute fait rêver. Et effleurer le souhait, que, peut-être, un jour, lui aussi…

_On vit vraiment une époque incroyable._

Où l'évolution de la technologie est presque trop rapide pour qu'il soit possible de la suivre sans en avoir le tournis. À se demander à quoi ressemblera le monde d'ici plusieurs décennies…

Son verre porté à ses lèvres, il en termine le contenu quand il peut sentir qu'on s'agrippe aux bretelles de son uniforme. Sans surprise, quand il se contorsionne pour apercevoir le responsable, il découvre un Sephiroth courbé en avant, le crâne écrasé contre son dos. Et c'est d'une voix pitoyable que celui-ci lui dit :

— Angeal, je veux rentrer.

Un soupir échappe à ce dernier.

— Bien sûr que tu veux rentrer, répond-il en reposant son verre. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que ce n'était pas pour toi, ce genre de sortie.

— Est-ce qu'il va bien ? s'enquiert son interlocutrice qui, penchée sur le côté pour tenter d'apercevoir Sephiroth, a froncé les sourcils.

— Il est juste mal à l'aise au milieu de la foule, lui dit Angeal. Et il a un peu trop bu, alors je vais le ramener.

— Dommage, dit-elle en venant s'accouder à la table, sa cigarette coincée entre deux doigts. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre quelqu'un qui s'intéresse vraiment à ce que vous lui racontez, dans ce genre d'endroit. (Puis, plissant les yeux, son attention toujours fixée sur Sephiroth, elle s'exclame :) Attendez ! C'est pas Sephi…

— Je vous y prends tous les deux à fricoter !

Arrivant au même instant en compagnie d'une rousse qui, un large sourire aux lèvres, s'essuie les yeux tandis qu'un rire s'éteint doucement dans sa gorge, Genesis pointe du doigt ses deux amis.

— Il fallait me le dire, si c'est ce genre de trucs qui vous intéressent. Je vous aurais amené dans un endroit bien plus adapté !

Et Angeal de se contenter de lui répondre :

— On rentre. Et tu ferais sans doute bien d'en faire de même.

— Alors que la nuit est encore jeune ? Vous faites vraiment une sacrée bande de trouble-fêtes, tous les deux.

— Dans ce cas, bonne soirée, Gen' !

Et après avoir salué la jeune femme avec qui il a passé la dernière heure, et qui continue de fixer avec curiosité Sephiroth, Angeal attrape celui-ci par le bras et l'entraîne à sa suite en direction de la sortie.

À l'extérieur, le temps est frais et la ville paisible, ce qui lui fait un bien fou après l'ambiance bruyante et étouffante de la boîte.

— Genesis et ses idées. Je savais bien que j'aurais dû me montrer plus ferme.

Près de lui, Sephiroth marche de travers, une main portée à sa bouche et le teint cireux. Les cheveux devant le visage, il gémit :

— Je suis pas bien…

— Je m'en doute. Enfin, ça va passer, ne t'inquiète pas. Même si ça risque de ne pas être drôle demain…

— Le monde tourne. Pourquoi le monde tourne comme ça ?

Avec un soupir, Angeal attrape de nouveau le bras de Sephiroth et le tire près de lui, pour l'empêcher de se prendre le poteau vers lequel il tanguait. La situation serait presque comique, en vérité, s'il n'avait pas autant pitié de son ami. Le héros de la Shinra qui perd ses moyens et qui risque de se retrouver avec une méchante gueule de bois, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on voit tous les jours. Enfin, heureusement pour lui, il n'est pas aussi puéril que Genesis.

— J'espère que tu retiendras la leçon ? La prochaine fois que Genesis essayera de t'embarquer dans une de ses virées, tu sauras qu'il vaut mieux fuir à toutes jambes.

Un grognement lui tient lieu de réponse. Angeal se permet donc un reniflement amusé, sa main serrant toujours le bras de Sephiroth pour l'aider à marcher à peu près droit – son ami lui rentrant régulièrement dedans tant son équilibre est devenu précaire.

_Espérons qu'aucune mission surprise ne lui tombera dessus demain…_

Parce qu'il risque vraiment de ne pas être en état de la remplir.

Dans leur dos, un pas rapide, qui se rapproche. Il va pour jeter un coup d'œil dans cette direction, quand Genesis, les rattrapant, abat ses mains sur leurs épaules.

— Et en plus, vous partez sans même m'attendre ! Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous.

— Pas le moment pour les blagues foireuses, Gen', lui répond Angeal.

Et à Sephiroth de le seconder d'un grognement. Genesis lève les yeux au ciel.

— Et par-dessus le marché, ces messieurs ont oublié leur sens de l'humour. Vraiment, c'est à se demander pourquoi j'ai pris congé de cette jeune femme d'une compagnie tout à fait agréable et qui semblait désireuse de m'inviter à prendre un dernier verre chez elle.

— Personne ne te retient.

— Enfin, heureusement pour moi, reprend Genesis sans prêter attention à son ami, elle m'a donné son numéro de téléphone. Ce n'est donc que partie remise, chers amis !

Et il semble si fier de lui, qu'Angeal se contente de secouer la tête en grommelant.

Comme le silence s'installe entre eux, un silence maussade, Genesis ajoute, ses mains de nouveau sur leurs épaules et son visage – où pétillent ses yeux – venant s'imposer entre eux.

— Enfin, avouez que ça aura tout de même été une sacrée soirée. Surtout pour toi, Seph' ! Première cuite et première fois que tu abordais une femme. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue, d'ailleurs ?

— Laisse-le un peu tranquille, le rabroue Angeal. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas bien.

— Tu aurais dû le voir, 'geal ! Il s'est courageusement approché d'elle et… bon, ça n'a pas été plus loin et j'ai dû intervenir pour lui filer un coup de pouce, mais quand même ! Pour un début, c'était…

— Genesis…, le coupe Sephiroth.

Et au creux de sa voix douloureuse, un agacement qui monte.

— Plus jamais !

— Quoi, elle t'a repoussé ? Il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça, tu sais. Un échec, ce n'est jamais que…

— Plus jamais, répète son ami, avant de pousser un gémissement et de se courber en avant, comme s'il allait encore vomir.

Genesis ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Angeal, qui lui décoche un regard sévère, ajoute en soutiens :

— Plus jamais !

**(Présent)**

— Le lendemain, Sephiroth a eu une telle gueule de bois qu'il est resté au lit toute la journée. S'il en avait eu la force, je suis certain qu'il m'aurait tué quand je suis passé voir comment il allait… comme si je l'avais forcé à quoi que ce soit !

Ils se sont à présent arrêtés le long d'un pâturage. Assis sur la clôture qui en fait le tour, Aerith et Barret de part et d'autre de lui, tandis que Nanaki reprend des forces à leurs pieds, Genesis secoue doucement la tête – l'air encore dépité, même après toutes ces années.

À l'horizon, le soleil se couche enfin et teinte le ciel d'une couleur jaunâtre, qui tend vers l'oranger. Un panneau, à deux kilomètres de là, leur a appris que la ville n'était plus très loin et ils comptent donc bien y passer la nuit.

Un peu plus loin, les mains sur les hanches, Cloud leur tourne le dos. Son regard est porté en direction du chemin qu'ils remontent. Tifa, elle, a sorti sa gourde pour se désaltérer. Le silence, qui s'est imposé maintenant que Genesis a terminé son récit, persiste encore plusieurs secondes. Puis le blond, se tournant finalement dans sa direction, questionne :

— Pourquoi nous avoir raconté cette histoire ?

Il a en effet le sentiment que ce n'est pas sans arrière-pensée que le Banoran l'a partagée avec eux – même s'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il espère obtenir. Il ne pense pas qu'il soit assez stupide pour s'imaginer qu'ils pourraient ainsi changer d'opinion sur son ami – ou ancien ami. Même s'il leur racontait par le menu tout ce qu'ils ont pu vivre ensemble, il doit bien se douter que ça ne changerait rien pour lui… pour Tifa… pas plus qu'il ne le croit suffisamment naïf pour espérer que le Sephiroth qu'il a connu survit toujours, d'une façon ou d'une autre, dans celui qu'il est devenu.

Un sourire tranquille aux lèvres, Genesis lui rend son regard.

— Je pense que ce sont des histoires qui ne doivent pas se perdre… même s'il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas les bonnes personnes à qui les raconter. (L'expression à présent lointaine, il ajoute, presque pour lui-même :) Malheureusement, j'ignore si je pourrais un jour retrouver ceux à qui je les destine.

Puis, sans prêter attention aux regards interrogateurs tournés dans sa direction, il se lève.

— Sur ce, jeunes gens… et les moins jeunes, en route ! Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie de dormir à la belle étoile cette nuit !

Le regardant s'éloigner, Cloud émet un soupir. Derrière lui, Barret dit :

— Donc… il compte continuer de nous suivre.

Ce qui ne semble pas davantage l'enchanter que Cloud. Celui-ci va d'ailleurs pour lui répondre, quand Aerith vient se placer à leurs côtés.

— Même s'il ne le dit pas, je crois qu'il se sent très seul, leur dit-elle, avant de glisser, l'expression maligne : Il est un peu bavard, mais on pourrait avoir besoin de sa force dans notre quête, non ?

S'ensuit un silence au bout duquel Cloud et Barret prennent une longue, très longue inspiration. Puis le premier capitule :

— Il n'a pas intérêt à nous assommer avec ses histoires !

Et à Barret de pousser un ricanement et de lui emboîter le pas.

— On dirait que monsieur l'ancien SOLDAT va avoir de la concurrence. Pas trop nerveux ?

— Très amusant…

Comme ils s'éloignent, Nanaki émet un bruit de gorge.

— Nous sommes décidément un bien drôle de groupe.

Avant de se mettre lui aussi en route. Les mains jointes derrière son dos, Aerith reste encore là quelques secondes. Puis, un sourire aux lèvres, elle dit :

— Je suis sûre que nous finirons par nous entendre.

Avant de se tourner vers Tifa et d'ajouter :

— Pas vrai ?

La questionnée, dont l'expression est toujours soucieuse, lui rend son regard. Puis un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, elle opine du chef; vient saisir le bras qu'Aerith lui offre et, en trottinant, elles s'empressent de rejoindre leurs compagnons.


End file.
